fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest 1: The Dream Is Reborn?!
Quest 1: The Dream Is Reborn?! is the first episode of Pretty Rhythm: Race To Rio. Synopsis In our world, the hearts of girls everywhere are captivated by the game of Pretty Rhythm. A beautiful sport in which girls everywhere dance, sing and skate their hearts out, entrancing their audiences with their beauty and fashion sense. But this is not a story of happy, lucky girls. Lucky? Far from it, in some cases. Instead, this is a story of three adventurous girls, shunned by the eyes of the people around them, and their quest to become Prism Queens. And it starts now... The episode starts with this introduction, showing pictures of beautiful girls performing at the London 2012 Olympics, to the delight of their crowds. It also shows pictures of Laura, Natasha and Harriet, gazing at their TVs in wonder and then suffering from their experiences looking ugly. Then the theme tune plays. Afterwards, the London Olympics is shown again, still with beautiful Prism Stars performing to the delight of the crowd and Princess, Harriet, Laura and Natasha watching the events on their TVs. They wish they could be like those girls, and Laura says so. Her mum then tells her that if she works hard enough, then perhaps she will be up there in 4 years' time. About a year and a half passes, and Princess is seen walking up to a Prism Stage, performing and doing the Prism Jump Sparkling Frost Wish. A volume control pop-up then appears as Laura turns up the volume on her TV to try and block out the sound of her parents fighting. It doesn't work, so Laura digs into a doughnut to try and calm herself down. By now the viewers can tell that she's put on a lot of weight since they last saw her. Laura calls out in vain asking her parents to quieten down since she's trying to watch a Prism Show. They just fight even louder, so Laura turns the volume up as high as it will go and hangs her head. Meanwhile, a tall young man seems to have invited his mates over to his back garden, where they are smiling about how their exams are now over, so they put all the books and revision notes they brought with them and pour them into one big pile. As one of them gets out a cigarette lighter and attaches the flame produced to the pile, it ignites and catches fire. The boys cheer as the flames spread up the pile. The host then tells the others that he's going to get the grill and some sausages to cook. But as he walks inside, he doesn't realize that his shirt has caught fire thanks to a spark leaping on it. The boys were standing rather close. And to make matters worse, he rests his ignited arm on a wooden chopping board left on the kitchen worktop as he bends down to get a cooling tray to cook the sausages on. That's when he realizes his arm feels hot... and the chopping board has caught fire as well. Unfortunately, fear and adrenaline seems to chuck his knowledge and common sense out the window and instead of pouring water over the flaming chopping board to put it out, he just swears and runs outside, telling the others what's just happened. That's when a mate tells him that his arm's on fire and that it seems to have ignited a nearby potted plant. The others start panicking. As the boy with the burning arm steps back, he then brushes his arm against the wooden fence and the boys run outside screaming as the whole house begins to catch fire. As one boy calls 999, we then zoom into a room where a girl is sleeping, unaware of what's just happened. she wakes up as she realizes the room feels hot... and screams when she realizes it's on fire. To make matters worse, the door is ablaze and she's having trouble breathing thanks to the smoke. And the flames are getting closer and closer, burning the bed. The girl, Natasha tries to open the window, but the handle is metal so she just draws it back with a squeal because it is really hot. Her hand now doesn't look too good... and her long hair has caught fire now and is spreading up her head. Part of her head is also burning since it was resting on the flaming pillow. Natasha screams tearfully and curls up, trying to hold her breath, waiting to die... as a fireman enters the room and asks if she's alright. "Can't... breathe..." Natasha tells him vulnerably and starts wheezing and coughing. The fireman then yells that he's found a live girl trapped in the blazing room. His colleague tell him to get her out, and he does so with help from the fire engine ladder. We see Natasha being carried out and put into a recently-arrived ambulance, amidst the sound of worried relatives and friends. The scene then switches to a family driving in a car. Everything seems normal... until suddenly a passing speeding car smashes into theirs. The screen blacks out for a bit, and then you see a girl waking up, blood spilling from what looks like one side of her body. Firemen are cutting her out of the wrecked car and paramedics place her on a stretcher and load her into the ambulance. She loses consciousness again as it starts driving away... Major Events *Princess, Laura, Natasha and Harriet watch the Olympics and decide to become Prism Stars. *Natasha's brother accidentally sets the house on fire and burns his sister's head. *Harriet loses limbs in a car crash. *The three girls meet in hospital and decide to form a Prism team. Characters *Princess Starr *Laura Riverstone *Natasha Winters *Harriet Stone *Dylan Winters *Dylan's friends *Cara Riverstone *Martin Riverstone *Isaac Shaw *Lucy *Luther *George *Paramedics Debuts Characters *Princess Starr *Laura Riverstone *Natasha Winters *Harriet Stone *Dylan Winters *Dylan's Friends *Cara Riverstone *Martin Riverstone *Isaac Shaw *Lucy *Luther *George *Paramedics Prism Jumps *Sparkling Frost Wish (Princess) Quotes *(Isaac radios his colleagues telling them about Natasha) Isaac: Captain Bonkers to Ginger Bolt, can you hear me, over? "Ginger Bolt": For goodness' sake Isaac, there are human lives on the line here! Don't muck around! Isaac: Sorry Lucy. I've found a girl in what seems to be a bedroom. Her head is burning... and she's suffering from smoke inhalation. Lucy: Luther, George, Isaac's found someone! (calls out) Where are you Isaac? (Isaac opens bedroom window and waves out of it) Luther: Alright George, prepare the ladder! And a winch! Oh, and someone needs to call an ambulance while you're at it! Apparently the girl's head is on fire!